Extreme Predjudice
by Mechanical Phoenix
Summary: Republic Commando. After losing Delta 07, the remaining members of Delta Squad join with Lord Vader to destroy the ones who stopped Sevs survival: The Jedi Knights.


A/N: While watching the Temple attack after playing Star Wars: Republic Commando, did anyone else think, "Man, if the Deltas were there, they could take on half the Temple by themselves!"? Well, I did, so that's why I'm writing this: a small one-shot on if the Deltas were at the Temple.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars: Republic Commando or Star Wars Episode 3. If I did then I would have shown the little kids being killed. (Please note that the author is not serious about killing small children. He likes kids and if anyone reviews saying that the author is a sadistic freak they will have the crap smacked out of them with a noodle.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The planet of Coruscant was in dismay nowadays: with the Clone Wars raging on, and the senate not even trying to find a peaceful option to end the war. In these times a place like the Jedi Temple was a sort of safe-haven for some, with its calming fountains and always friendly Jedi. Another subject of hope and safety was the Delta Squadron. The small team of four were rarely seen, but almost everyone knew their names: Sev, Scorch, Fixer, and The Boss. Their deeds were know by everyone galaxy-wide, and they were heavily respected by all. Last heard, they were on Kashyyyk fighting with Master Yoda to help save the Wookies. Little did anyone know that the Deltas would be seen again, one member short and in a dangerous mood……

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen on the planet, and all was silent-mostly- in the city block that housed the Jedi Temple. But a single figure was striding up the steps to the temple. No one saw him, and if they did, they wouldn't care.

They should have.

For behind him was an army. Decked in white armor and carrying a standard-issue blaster rifle, they marched with a single purpose. But all their eyes were drawn to the three soldiers that marched behind the field commander. They were also marching, but their bodies were held differently, as if they had done this too many times before, and wanted it over with already. Their armor was also different than the others. The middle trooper wore orange markings on his armor; his others wore green and yellow, respectively. The middle was called Boss.

Boss couldn't remember a time that he was angry and calm at the same time. After losing Sev, he and his team were at war with those gearheads when the order had come in. Order 66 was the worst of their commands, in his mind, but orders were orders, and he never disobeyed them. They had reached the opening arch of the Temple, and their commander turned on him, his ice-blue eyes piercing straight through Boss helmet.

"Dispatch your squad. We need to cover as much ground as possible in a short time."

Boss nodded, then turned on Fixer and Scorch. "Squad, dispatch and take a separate part of the army. Cover as much space as possible, and execute at any Jedi you see."

Both of them nodded. Despite how many times they had remarked that Sev was a total psycho, Scorch in particular , they loved him like the brothers that they were, and the Jedi prevented them from saving him. Now, revenge would be theirs.

The commander strode off, and Boss motioned to the 200-plus soldiers at his control to follow him. Taking in the quick pace of the commander, Boss followed him into the primary reception of the temple, where a few Jedi stood. Boss, in spite of himself, grinned in a sadistic way, the way Sev would have. The first kills of the night…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boss ducked behind a small fountain, pulling out the spent clip for his DC-m17 once again and recapping what had happened in such short time. After his slice of the army had opened fire on the Jedi, things had pretty much gone to hell in a handcart. He had moved from the reception hall to one of the many smaller passages to find a small group of clones against four Jedi, who were proving difficult to take down for the less skilled clones. Reloading another clip into his rifle, he popped up to find a surprise: one of the Jedi was charging on his position. Quickly raising his rifle he had another bad surprise; he hadn't loaded the 17 properly, meaning it refused to fire. Swearing under his breath, he reached for his DC-17 sidearm pistol when the Jedi suddenly stopped, a confused expression on his young face. He then collapsed, revealing behind him Scorch, who was retracting the small vibroblade implanted into their armor, now covered in blood, back into his suit.

"Better watch out Boss. Don't want to lose you too." Scorch called to him, and for the first time, Boss couldn't hear the usual comedic voice he had in a combat situation. He had taken Sevs loss hard, and now appeared to be losing his humor and wit. Nodding in response, he slapped the clip on his 17 to properly load it, and took off after Scorch, who had once again jumped into combat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fixer fired into the pillar a Jedi was hiding behind, not to hit him, but to pin him down. "Hey, 167 and 204, get over here and flank this guy!" he half yelled, half ordered two nearby troopers, and once again enjoyed the fact that the clones immediately moved to follow his orders. _His, _and not the Boss's. It was a nice change, now that he thought of it. The troopers turned the corner of the pillar and Fixer was pleased to hear the fire of the soldiers hitting the Jedi.

Reloading, his mind began to wander, yet again, as to what had happened to Sev. He remembered jogging up to Boss as he was clambering down off the Wookie quad-turret with Scorch, only to hear of Sevs yells of anger and requesting backup from the team, only to break off. He was shocked, but in his mind, Boss and Scorchhad taken it way too hard. Didnt they realize that these things were _supposed _to happen in war? In truth, he had expected one of them to die eventually. Even the best couldnttake a few casualties.

He smiled wearily, and immediately became all business againas he got another radio call over his headset. Quickly listening in, he then turned back to 167 and 204, who were standing idly now that the Jedi was dead. "Good job. Now get over to the council chamber; were using it as a med area and their being attacked by Jedi and need reinforcements. Go!" The two nodded, then took off. Fixer sighed, then took another look at his radar. Their was no more targets around, so he decided to take off for the council chamber as well. Turning on his heel, he began the run for the chamber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorchjogged up to the heavy plated door, panting heavily. Boss had ordered him to place a bomb on the door so they could create a quicker access to the council chamber, because most of the clones that Boss and Scorch were with were injured, and needed immediate med attention. He began to attach the explosive to the dead center of the door, just like the Boss ordered it. _Its always like the Boss wants it, _thought Scorch. _Always like the BOSS wants it, _his mind repeated, and the thought made him stop. _I'm always doing whatever the Boss tells me. I bet if he told me to jump off the Jedi Temple, I would do it without question. _The thought made him angry. _Why do I have to follow another guy? Why? Do they think I'm stupid? Well, I'm NOT! I can give orders as well as take 'em! _

"DELTA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET THAT BOMB PLACED SO WE CAN HELP THESE MEN!" Boss's screaming voice broke through Scorch's angry tirade at himself. Shaking his head to clear it, he turned to Boss and gave him a nod. Turning back to the bomb, he quickly finished placing it and cleared out of the way.

Boss nodded. _About time,_ he thought as he pushed the detonator. The door was obliterated as the charge fired off, throwing shrapnel into their faces. Boss stood up and walked over to Scorch, giving him a pat on the back. "Good job, Scorch. Now, move out!" The clones standing nearby nodded and quickly rushed through the door. Boss and Scorch followed at a jog.

_What the heck was I thinking? _Scorch thought to himself. _Boss treats me as an equal, not a pawn to play with. Besides, isn't that what we were created for? To follow orders? I do a good job, and everyone respects that. _Shaking himself mentally for being stupid, he pushed the thought away. But until his dying day, the thought would stay in the back of his mind…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All in all, the massacre had lasted about 6 hours. Boss, Scorch, and Fixer had stayed in the council chamber for the majority of the battle, though they were constantly rushing in and out to the place to respond to the calls for help. Finally, during the wee hours in the morning, a final search was conducted and it was finally determined: their were no more Jedi in the temple. They had all died.

The Deltas stood at the top of the stairs leading to the council chamber, watching the clones pack up all the gear of the battle, including the lightsabers the Jedi lost. The crystals would be removed and sold off, and the metal body of the blade melted down to make rifles. Their field commander, Lord Vader, would have been there, but he had left to Mustafar, to completely end the Trade Federation. The thought only brought joy to the Boss's mind.

A clone jogged up to the team, showing signs of the nights battle. "Sir, we discovered a signal that is apparently telling the remaining Jedi to return to the Temple. Should we stop it?"

Boss thought for a moment. "No, leave it running. I doubt that there are many Jedi left in the first place; even if there is, when they see this mess, they will know how far the Empire will go to destroy all the Jedi!"

The clone nodded and turned away, but turned back a moment later. "Sir?" Boss looked at him. "Yes?"

"Uh, sir, I thought that we would be disposing of the bodies?"

"Oh, no. We will let them lie here, so that all who come here will see what we can do." The clone, behind his helmet, had a confused, shocked look on his face, but nodded, and walked off. Fixer, however, was also shocked, and walked up to Boss. "Boss, don't you think that that's-"

"That its what?"

Boss was irritated. How could Fixer question him? Hadn't he led his team with honor and dignity? Why were they questioning him now?

"Well, sadistic?"

Boss was never more shocked.

"What do you mean, sadistic? We are trying so send a message to the galaxy. We are trying to tell the galaxy that we will go to any means to keep the peace, even if it means killing every Jedi in the galaxy. If we must kill everything, then we will. Do you understand?"

Although Boss had never rose his voice once, Fixer felt as if he had yelled himself hoarse at him. How could he? Question one of the greatest commandos of all time in the War? Fixer mentally kicked himself for questioning his superior. "Yes sir."

A beeping noise came from the small holo-generator strapped on his leg. Pulling it off and tossing it on the blood stained floor, a hologram spurted from the disk to show the form of the Emperor himself. Standing tall and foreboding, a black robe covered his whole body, the hood of the robe reached over his eyes, so you could never tell where he was looking. Surprised at his sudden appearance, Boss kneeled down on one knee. "Yes, Emperor?"

"Stand, 38." The reply from the gravely voice of the black-hooded Emperor. Righting himself quickly, Boss once again questioned, "Yes?"

"Lord Vader requires your assistance on Mustafar. I suggest you leave quickly." With that short message done, the image shrunk, and the holo-generator deactivated. A surprised air hung around the small, circular disk until Boss stooped over, scooped up the disk, and, reattaching it to his leg, simply motioned his team to follow him. Words were failing him. He was in amazement. Excitement, fear, and every other emotion ran through him as he boarded the heavy transportwith the squad.

It was time to fully position himself, and his squad, in Imperial history forever…….

_End_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you like it. Ok, it wasnt that short for a One-shot. Still, I have too many ideas for not only Star Wars, but also a little Resident Evil. So if you like this (Yes, all two of you), I have lots of other stuff planned that will eventually find its way here on the web.


End file.
